O plano era ficarmos bem
by Ilyanna
Summary: No dia de seu casamento, tudo que Hermione queria era que estivesse tudo bem. [Ron & Hermione, pós HBP]


**O plano era ficarmos bem**

O relógio pendurado na parede da sala, acima da mesa de jantar, trabalhava sem cessar, com seus "tic-tac" precisos. Era um relógio comum, feito de madeira com os ponteiros dourados. Fora um presente de Carlinhos. Um presente de casamento.

Tic-tac. A hora do jantar se aproximava; logo amigos mais íntimos e familiares chegariam, em número suficiente para lotar a sala. Mas ela não estava pronta. Não havia nem ao menos começado a se arrumar. Era o dia de seu casamento e Hermione sequer sabia como prender seu cabelo ou se seus sapatos combinavam com o vestido escolhido.

- Ron, você está com as alianças?

Nenhuma resposta. Sorriu. Ron não sabia onde estavam as alianças. Ele nunca sabia de nada.

_- Ron, o que você sabe sobre casamentos? – Hermione levantou a cabeça que estivera recostada no colo dele. _

_- O suficiente pra acreditar que minha irmã é muito nova pra se envolver num compromisso tão sério. – ele respondeu, visivelmente zangado pela briga iminente. _

_- Ela é um ano mais nova que você! E Harry é seu melhor amigo, ele tem condições de... _

_- Ah claro, é sempre assim. – ele a interrompeu. - Condições de dar uma vida boa pra ela. Tudo em torno do dinheiro, de ter uma casa grande, ei querida, vamos passar as férias em Salém, podemos levar as crianças sem precisar ganhar na loteria._

_Hermione ficou quieta por um momento. Ron não tinha coragem de olhar para ela; ao invés disso, seus olhos encaravam o céu nublado._

_- Eu ia dizer que Harry tem condições de fazer Ginny feliz. – ela respondeu, levantando-se e o encarando. – Porque eles **se amam**. E isso é muito mais importante do que dinheiro, férias ou um lugar bom pra morar. Mas é claro, você não saberia nada disso não é mesmo? Porque você não sabe de nada, Ron. Você não sabe de nada!_

_Virou as costas para ele, e o deixou sozinho, dirigindo-se para A Toca. Ele olhava para ela, tentando digerir as palavras que ela dissera. E então se lembrou porque ficara tão bravo quando Harry pedira a mão de Ginny em casamento. Era ele quem deveria estar se casando, não Ginny. Fora ele que passara o último ano inteiro trabalhando para finalmente poder sair da casa de seus pais. Fora ele quem planejara por meses como pediria Hermione em casamento, apenas para constatar que não tinha coragem para tal, não enquanto não pudesse oferecer a vida que ela merecia. Ainda assim, era ele quem tinha de se casar._

_- Hermione! Hermione, espera._

_Ela parou, ficando de costas e braços cruzados, esperando que ele a alcançasse. Ron parou logo atrás dela._

_- Hermione... eu... eu... eu posso não ter sua inteligência (ela sorriu) e não saber de muitas coisas... mas se tem algo que eu sei, que eu tenho certeza (segurou os ombros de Hermione com as mãos, virando-a de frente para si) é que... é que... (respirou fundo) Hermione, você quer se casar comigo? Eu sei que ainda não tenho um lugar pra morar e talvez não tenha condições de te dar a vida confortável que você merece, mas..._

_- Oh Ron! – ela o abraçou – Eu pensei que você nunca fosse pedir!_

Caminhou lentamente até seu quarto, o quarto que ela e Ron dividiriam após o casamento. Abriu o armário, tirando de dentro dele um vestido pérola, bastante simples. Começou a se trocar, aprontando-se para se tornar a mais nova Senhora Weasley. Colocou uma manga, a outra. Lembrou-se do dia em que Ron a pedira em casamento. Ergueu os cabelos. De seu sorriso a cada vez que ela falava "nossa casa". Fechou o zíper. De como decidiram que não dormiriam juntos no novo quarto, na nova cama antes de se casarem. Olhou para a cama e, num momento de lucidez, decidiu que jamais dormiria ali.

Não que isso fosse realmente um problema. Fazia cinco dias que Hermione não dormia por mais de duas horas. As vinte e duas horas que passava acordada todos os dias marcavam presença embaixo de seus olhos. Hermione sentia sono, queria dormir. i _Precisava /i _dormir. Mas não suportava ouvir o que seus sonhos lhe diziam. Aquele grito preso na garganta, lutando desesperadamente para sair. Aquele grito que apenas ela ouvira, em sua mente. O seu próprio grito.

Ding-dong. Ouviu, distante, o toque da campainha. Parecendo acordar de um devaneio sem sentido, olhou ao redor procurando por Ron, mas não o encontrou. Insatisfeita, voltou para a sala, pretendendo abrir a porta. Parou subitamente, olhando para o chão, para o tapete que ficava embaixo da mesa de centro. O tapete marrom que sua mãe lhe dera quando ela e Ron conseguiram comprar a casa onde ela estava agora. E então ele veio de repente. Aflito, agoniado, como em todas as vezes em que Hermione percebia que o mundo ao seu redor havia mudado, seu grito ecoou pela sala.

_Já passava das oito. Hermione tamborilava os dedos em seu joelho, sentada em uma cadeira da loja de roupas de Madame Malkin. Havia dito para Ron que estaria em casa antes das sete. Precisavam acertar os últimos detalhes da cerimônia de casamento. Faltavam apenas cinco dias. Cinco dias! Hermione mal podia acreditar que em cinco dias seria a Senhora Ronald Weasley, que dormiria e acordaria ao lado dele todos os dias, para o resto de suas vidas. Que estaria com ele na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, até que a morte os separasse. Eram cento e vinte horas que separavam Hermione do que seria o dia mais feliz de sua vida._

_- Pronto, senhorita Granger. Fiz os últimos ajustes e seu vestido está do jeito que a senhorita pediu. _

_Hermione pegou o plástico que Madame Malkin lhe entregara e retirou de dentro dele seu vestido pérola. Era exatamente como ela havia imaginado. Pagou pela encomenda e sorriu, agradecendo._

_Olhou para o céu ao sair da loja. Era uma noite de inverno sem graça e havia uma única estrela no céu. Lembrou-se que, quando pequena, costumava ver sua mãe sentada no jardim de casa, observando o céu. E ela dizia que procurava a primeira estrela a aparecer no céu e fazia um pedido._

_- E o que você pede? – ela lembrava de ter indagado certa vez._

_- Peço para que ela guie o caminho daqueles que mais amo._

_Hermione fechou os olhos e antes de aparatar, pediu para que aquela única estrela presente no céu guiasse o caminho de Ron._

Ding-Dong. Uma, duas, três vezes. E então batidas na porta. E bem ao longe, Hermione reconheceu uma voz, chamando seu nome. Era Molly Weasley. Trêmula, permitiu que ela entrasse.

- Oh minha querida! – Molly a abraçou. Hermione não retribuiu. – Como você está? E essas olheiras? Hermione, querida, ainda não consegue dormir? E esse vestido... oh! – Molly cobriu a boca com a mão, tentando conter as lágrimas.

Hermione sorriu.

- Onde está todo mundo? – fechou a porta e começou a caminhar ao redor da sala, mantendo-se ocupada, fosse arrumando um arranjo de flores na mesa ou checando as horas no relógio de madeira. - Pensei que pelo menos Ginny fosse vir antes da hora marcada. Eu realmente poderia contar com um pouco de ajuda, ainda não sei que feitiço usar para arrumar meu cabelo. Não sei nem onde Ron está, pensei que ele...

- Hermione... – colocou o dedo sobre os lábios de Hermione. Ela se calou. Molly respirou fundo, e saiu em direção à cozinha. – Você comeu alguma coisa entre ontem e hoje, Hermione?

Não esperando por uma resposta que ela sabia que não viria, Molly começou a preparar sanduíches de bacon.

- Ginny vai chegar daqui a pouco. Ela está terminando de preparar uma torta de frango para você e vai passar aqui com Harry. Hermione, tem certeza que não quer ficar alguns dias n'A Toca? Acho que ficar aqui não vai ajudar em nada e sua mãe concorda comigo.

- Minha mãe? Porque ela ainda não veio? Eu não sei que feitiço usar para diminuir minhas olheiras e não consegui encontrar nenhum livro que me ajudasse. Talvez ela pudesse me ajudar com o método trouxa de...

- Hermione, quantas horas você dormiu essa noite?

Hermione olhou para Molly intrigada e sentou-se no sofá, aceitando os sanduíches de bacon que ela trouxera da cozinha.

- Uma hora e meia, acho. E então eu acordei... – ela olhou para os próprios pés – eu acordei com um grito...

- Você não dorme direito desde que... desde que...

- Desde a noite em que fui buscar meu vestido e me atrasei pra encontrar o Ron. Há cinco dias. – ela disse, em voz baixa.

A campainha tocou novamente, impedindo, para alívio imediato de ambas, que o assunto prosseguisse.

- Não querida, pode deixar que eu atendo. – Molly disse suavemente, enxugando os olhos com um lenço. – Fique aí e termine seus sanduíches.

Eram Ginny e Harry. Ao aproximaram-se do tapete marrom, Hermione levantou-se.

- Não! – gritou. – Não pisem aí! – acariciava a testa com uma das mãos – Não toquem em nada! Quem fez isso? Quem fez isso? – soava cada vez mais agoniada – Não toquem em nada!

- Hermione querida! – Molly aproximou-se, abraçando-a.

- Mione, o que... – Ginny tentou falar, mas Hermione gritou antes que ela pudesse completar a frase.

- Os sapatos! Não pisem nos sapatos dele!

_Aparatou na cozinha de sua casa. Sua e de Ron. Haviam feito um trato de não dormirem juntos na nova cama antes do casamento, mas isso excluía o restante da casa. E era ali que eles se encontravam todas as noites, arrumando porta-retratos, abrindo os presentes que receberam pelo casamento e aproveitando o fato de finalmente terem um lugar deles, para ficarem sozinhos e à vontade._

_- Ron, me atrasei eu sei. Madame Malkins demorou para... – parou repentinamente ao chegar na sala. Os sapatos de Ron estava jogados desproporcionalmente em cima do tapete marrom que sua mãe lhe dera. A bem da verdade, Ron não era a pessoa mais organizada do mundo. Pelo contrário. Mas ele nunca deixava os sapatos jogados na sala; esse era um privilégio reservado apenas ao quarto. Havia algo errado e Hermione sabia disso, pois podia ouvir seu coração batendo apressado e sentia o sangue gelar pouco a pouco dentro de seu corpo._

_Caminhou até a janela aberta. Sentiu o vento frio bagunçar seus cabelos. Virou-se, e ao olhar para o chão no lado oposto da mesa, logo abaixo do relógio de madeira, viu a última cena que gostaria de ter visto enquanto vivesse. Tentou gritar e não conseguiu._

- Hermione, por que você não foi no enterro?

Era Harry quem perguntava. Eles estavam sozinhos na sala. Hermione olhava fixamente para o lugar onde encontrara o corpo de Ron.

- Porque seria como admitir que tudo acabou. Seria como admitir que Ron... que ele...

- ...se foi. – Harry completou. – Hermione… ele se foi.

- Eu sei, Harry. – ela disse baixinho, os olhos ainda fixados no mesmo lugar. – Mas ele não podia ter ido. Não podia. O plano era dormirmos e acordarmos juntos todos os dias, ficarmos juntos na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, até que...

Não conseguiu continuar.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Cada um com sua própria dor. Foi Hermione quem falou primeiro.

- O plano era ficarmos bem, Harry.

Harry suspirou e levantou-se.

- Foi Avery. Os aurores encarregados do caso o encontraram. Ele não teve direito a julgamento, já está em Azkaban.

- Eu pensei que depois que você destruiu Voldemort tudo acabaria... não pensei que... sempre pensei que seríamos sempre nós três, não apenas dois...

- Ron te amava, Hermione. Eu tenho certeza que quando ele percebeu que Avery estava aqui dentro, a única coisa que ele pensou foi em agradecer por você não estar aqui.

- Hermione querida... – Molly apareceu na sala com Ginny. - Nós precisamos ir. Tem certeza que não quer passar uns dias n'A Toca? Arthur ficaria encantado, e você poderia dormir no quarto do Roniquinho...

- Obrigada Molly, mas prefiro ficar aqui. É minha casa. – respondeu com convicção.

Incapazes de fazer mais alguma coisa, os três se despediram e aparataram. Hermione suspirou.

Deitou-se no sofá. Tic-tac. O relógio de madeira continuava trabalhando sem cessar. Hermione sentiu suas pálpebras fechando. Tic-tac. Estava sonhando. Tic-tac. Sonhava que jogava o buquê de flores de um precipício. Tic-tac. Seu vestido estava rasgado, mas ela sorria para Ron a esperando no altar. Tic-tac. Chegava em casa atrasada. Tic-tac. Havia dois sapatos no chão. Tic-tac. _Avada Kedavra_!

Acordou com um grito. Olhou ao redor e viu que já era noite. Estava na hora! Por que os convidados ainda não haviam chegado? Por que ela ainda não estava pronta para o seu casamento?

- Ron! Ron, você está com as alianças?

Nenhuma resposta.


End file.
